


Advent

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Backstory, Double Drabble, Gen, change in perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Otabek does some research.





	Advent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



They got their phones back half an hour before lights out. Otabek had planned to spend the time emailing back home and looking up music.

Instead, he looked up the little skater with soldier's eyes who'd been as ahead of his age group as Otabek had been behind his own. There wasn't a lot on Yuri Plisetsky, and most of it was tucked into 'whatever happened to' articles about his mother. The word 'struggle' came up a lot. 

He finally found a profile in a local Moscow news site about the promising young athlete who was leaving his modest home to study under the legendary Yakov Feltsman. He had been living with his widowed grandfather, a shift supervisor for Oboronprom. This article had no mention of his mother at all. It wasn't hard to read between the lines.

Otabek had figured he wouldn't have much in common with anyone at this clinic. They'd had the full force of Russian skating behind them, national traditions to uphold, other students they'd been training with for years. He didn't think any of them would have reason to feel alone, or to have had to fight the way Otabek had.

Apparently, he'd thought wrong.


End file.
